Dragonborn Racial Archetypes
Speaker for the Dead (Bard) The Speaker for the Dead has all the legends, lore, and mythic songs memorized from the ancient Dragonborn Nation. Here, on Lemurias, he sings the cycle of the greatest of Dragonborn heroes, in an effort to inspire memory of Glories long past. But he also sings family and clan histories during funerals, speaking of their exploits and their life in order to help people remember the deeds of their kin, good and/or evil. Class Features The Draconic Loremaster enjoys the following class features: 'Bardic Performance: ' A draconic Loremaster's performance actually function's like a bard's, but some of his performances are exchanged for the ones below: *''Inspiring Genealogy: A Speaker for the Dead can memorize the tales and stories of a particular family's genealogy. Or the genealogy of the clan. During family funerals, it is meant to soothe bereavement with an inspiring tale of the deceased deeds. During battle, however, the Recitation of a clan's inspiring Genealogy adds a +2 circumstance bonus to all rolls of the Speaker for the Dead's family. Inspiring Genealogy is an Enchantment (Charm) mind affecting ability. Inspiring Genealogy relies on cadence and rythym in order to function. This ability replaces fascinate. *''Demoralizing Dirge: ''A Speaker for the Dead is able to sing a dirge of mourning. Usually requested of families for a particular tragic funeral, during battle, the Speaker for the Dead can sing a mournful dirge directed at his enemy. The action demoralizes the enemy and makes them easier to beat -- giving them a -4 emotional penalty to all attacks to all that can hear the Speaker for the Dead within 30 feet of his voice and music. Demoralizing Dirge is an Enchantment (compulsion) mind affecting ability, and relies on emotional cries, low tunes, and cadence to function. This ability replaces the Suggestion ability. *''National Epic: A Speaker for the Dead can recite a National Epic Poem -- which can change according to circumstance, but the themes are always the same. The National Epic Poem recalls the Nation's greatest heroes in their greatest battles. The National Epic allows the Bard to cast a massive Mass Eagle's Splendor over a huge group of people within 50 feet of his singing in a 50 ft. cone. This ability replaces the Mass Suggestion ability. 'Heraldic Expertise (Ex):' A court bard gains a bonus equal to half his bard level on Diplomacy, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (local), and Knowledge (nobility) checks (minimum +1). Once per day, the court bard can also reroll a check against one of these skills, though he must take the result of the second roll even if it is worse. He can reroll one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Draconic Warlord (Cavalier) With their emphasis on glory, Dragonborn generals or captains are usually drilled in tactics to lead their people to glory and victory. They practice the finer points of inspiring leadership as well as maintaining a presence on the Battlefield. This archetype is similar to the Tactician, but has an emphasis on rallying your allies. Class Features The Draconic Warlord enjoys the following class features. Teamwork Feat At 1st level, a Draconic Warlord receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. She must meet the prerequisites for this feat. At levels 9 and 17, the cavalier receives an additional teamwork feat. The ability replaces the bonus feats class feature. Commanding Presence (Ex) At third level, the Draconic Warlord gains the ability to inspire his allies in battle. All allies within 30 feet of the Cavalier gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their combat maneuver bonus rolls. This replaces the Cavalier's Charge ability. Inspiring Voice (Ex) At 5th level, a Draconic Warlord can use aid another to assist an ally within 30 feet. When using aid another on a non-adjacent ally, you make a DC 10 Perform (oratory) check instead of the normal roll. This ability replaces banner and greater banner. Supreme Inspiration (Ex) Inspiring commands become more effective. All bonuses from inspire courage and inspire competence increase by one. inspire greatness grants one additional temporary hit point per hit die, including the bonus hit die given. inspire greatness and inspire heroics can affect one additional creature. This ability replaces supreme charge. Dragonheir Scion (Fighter Archetype) Among the Dragonborn, the Dragonheir Scions are slightly more plentiful than among other races. Like the Draconic Warlords, the scions often fight for Dragonborn ideals, empowered by the blood of dragons running through their blood vessels. Dragonborn who follow this path are often the children of powerful dragonblooded sorcerers and others who drew energy from their dragonblood. However, they themselves might not show any spellcasting ability. Class Skills The dragonheir scion adds Knowledge (Arcana) and Use Magic Device to their list of class skills. These replace Handle Animal and Ride. This alters the fighter's class skills. Draconic Bloodline (Su) Each dragonheir scion can draw their lineage back to the influence of a great draconic progenitor. At first level, a dragonheir scion must select one of the chromatic or metallic dragon types for their progenitor. Once chosen, this cannot be changed. A number of dragonheir scion's abilities deal damage and grant resistances based on her dragon type, as noted below. If a dragonborn dragonheir scion takes levels in a class that grants a draconic bloodline (i.e. sorcerer), then the bloodline must be of the same type. This is even if that means the bloodline of one of the classes must change. Subject to the discretion of the GM, the Dragonheir Scion can change in order to conform. Eldritch Strikes (Su) At first level, a dragonheir scion gains Arcane Strike as a bonus feat. He does not need to meet it's prerequisites. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at first level. Fearful Might (Ex) At 1st level, the dragonheir scion gains a +1 bonus on intimidate checks to demoralize a foe. This bonus increases to +2 at 6th level, and adds +1 to every additional 4 levels thereafter to a maximum of +5 at 18th level. This ability replaces bravery. Draconic Defenses (Su) At 3rd level, a dragonheir scion gains a +1 natural armor bonus and Energy Resistance 5 against his energy type. At 7th level, this increases to a +2 natural armor bonus and energy resistance 10; and at 13th level, it increases to a +3 natural armor bonus and energy resistance 20. This ability replaces armor training 1, 2, and 3. Draconic Strike (Su) At 5th level, whenever the dragonheir scion damages his target with his arcane strikes, the attack deals an additional 1d4 points of damage of the dragonheir scion's energy type. This ability replaces the feat gained at 3rd level.\ Draconic Presence (Su) At 5th level, the dragonheir scion receives Dazzling Display as a bonus feat. A dragonheir scion does not need a weapon in hand to use the feat, and can use it as a standard action. This ability replaces the feat gained at 5th level. Wings (Su): at 15th level, a dragonheir scion can grow wings from her back as a standard action, this grants her a fly speed of 60ft with average manueverability. She can dismiss the wings as a free action. This ability replaces armor training 4 and armor mastery. Might of Wyrms (Su) At the 20th level, a dragonheir scion's full abilities become manifest. They gain immunity to paralysis, sleep, and damage of her energy type, as well as blindsense with a range of 60 feet. This ability replaces Weapon Mastery. Inquisitive of Tiamat (Inquisitor) The inquisition in Draconic culture is to protect the faith by rooting out Heretics and unbelievers in the Church of Bahamut. You are part of the Inquisition, your job is to root out heresy and infidels of the faith. No one knows, and probably not even yourself, that you serve Tiamat. Class Features The Inquisitive of Tiamat enjoys the following class features: Spells Inquisitives of Tiamat cannot cast spells with the Chaotic feature. Inflexible Will At 1st level, an exarch gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against confusion and insanity effects and effects with the chaotic descriptor. This ability replaces monster lore. Fearsome Judge (Su) The Inquisitive gains the Smite Sinner ability. This is like the Smite Evil paladin ability, but it works against any sinner or law breaker, good or evil. It's a more strict version of the Smite Evil paladin ability. This replaces the Judgement class feature at all levels at which Judgement is gained. Detect Lies (Ex) The Inquisitive has the extraordinary ability to detect a lie at second level. The ability is one where the Inquisitive can pick up on voice cues and subtle nuances. This ability isn't 100% accurate, as a serial killer might be able to lie through his teeth and pass as truth, but its accurate enough to replace the detect alignment feature. This ability replaces detect alignment. Dogmatic Preacher (Ex) The Inquisitive can demoralize foes by preaching the doctrine of Hell. This isn't to help the penitent to actually repent of his wrong doings, but to fill him with dread of the afterlife. The demoralized foe becomes shaken and receives a -2 circumstance penalty to all rolls for a number of hours equal to the Inquisitive's level. This feature replaces Bane. Aura of Reversion (Su) At 16th level, while using her Smite Sinner ability, an inquisitive can project a 30-foot-radius emanation for a number of rounds per day equal to her inquisitor level. Any creature other than the inquisitive that is using a transmutation effect within this aura at the beginning of its turn becomes sickened, or sickened and nauseated if using a polymorph effect, including the change shape ability (Fort negates; DC 10 + 1/2 the exarch's level + her Wisdom modifier). Continuous effects from permanent magical items do not cause this effect. Within the aura, dispel checks against transmutation effects gain a +4 bonus. This ability cannot be used simultaneously with aura of repetition. This ability replaces her third Smite Sinner ability. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Player Companion: Legacy of Dragons © 2016 Paizo, Inc.; Authors: Alexander Agunas, Robert Brookes, Thurston Hillman, Michelle Jones, Mikko Kailio, and Mark SeifterCategory:Racial Archetypes